guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyre Fierceshot
Pyre Fierceshot is a Charr ranger hero in Eye of the North. Exiled for disobeying the orders of the Charr Shamans, he hates the Shamans for using the Titans as a facade to rule over the Charr. Pyre leads a warband of other Charr against the Shamans, attempting to spur a rebellion. There are at least five other members of his warband, with more implied. Though they share the same last name style, it is unlikely that they are related, as charr last names are shared by warband, not family. Lore From the manual: :Pyre is an outcast, persecuted by the Charr Shamans for daring to speak out against their ways. After his warband killed a Shaman and destroyed a temple, Pyre and his companions fled the ruling Shaman caste. Pyre hates them with a fury that only one raised to worship false gods can understand; he has been betrayed, tricked, and deceived, and he has sworn never to fall under the spell of the Shamans again. :''Pyre celebrated the demise of the Titans, those whom the Shamans called gods, and now watches with rising anger as the priests continue to deceive his people. At every step, the Shamans seek to tighten their grasp, bringing the Charr once again under their false rule—enslaving them to powers who do not deserve respect, much less worship. The cycle of dominance and slavery must be broken—and the Charr must be free... Locations He can sometimes be seen spectating The Norn Fighting Tournament. He can be found in Grothmar Wardowns during the quest Against the Charr. Quests *Against the Charr *The Dawn of Rebellion *The Missing Vanguard *Warband of Brothers Recruitment Complete the quest Warband of Brothers. Default Skills * * * * * * Armor Pyre Fierceshot has ranger armor labeled as a Charr set. His headgear is hidden. His armor has armor +30 (vs. elemental damage), energy +5 on chest piece, energy recovery +1 on leg piece, and an armor rating of 13 - 70 (depends on level). See the armor gallery for details of his armor art. Dialogue :"Hate is blinding. I prefer to see my prey." Quotes Idle Quotes *''"My father was a great soldier. Without him, Ascalon would not be the smoldering ruin it is today. I will honor his memory." *''"Never eat something that isn't twitching." *''"The Vizier destroyed his own country rather than fight us. That...is a compliment." *''"There are no gods. There is only pain and those willing to end it."'' *''"When I was a cub, my grandfather used to light a flame under a moa bird's feet and watch it squawk. If we don't get moving soon, I'll introduce you to him." *''"Yes, mouse. Your people will retake their homeland...when they can eat ash and sleep in flame." Battle Quotes *''"Destruction, too, is an art."'' *''"Do not pray for mercy. Your gods are not listening, and I have none." *''"Don't waste my time, meat!"'' *''"Fire leaves little behind."'' *''"Humans. Bah! Your limbs rip apart so easily."'' *''"I am Charr!" *''"I bite. That is all you need to know."'' *''"Ignite arrows! Burn swords! Battle is upon us!"'' *''"Weak, frightened, insignificant RABBITS!"'' *''"When I'm done with your friends, I may keep you alive... for a while."'' *''"You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I beat you with until you understand who is in command!"'' *''"You will burn like Ascalon!"'' Notes *A duplicate Pyre will show up as a "Charr Ranger". Trivia *Pyre Fierceshot is voiced by actor Steven Blum, who also supplies the voice for Justiciar Hablion in the Prophecies campaign. *The quote "You know what the chain of command is? It's the chain I get and beat you with until you understand who is in command!" is originally from Jayne Cobb in Firefly. *During the cutscene after defeating Scorch Maulclaw, he is called the "son of Vatlaaw" by one of his band, presumably meaning his father is Vatlaaw Doomtooth. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North)